Inconsistencies
These pages point out most major, and some minor, inconsistencies and mistakes made in RWBY. Only things that are completely certain will be added; anything with the least bit of uncertainty will be removed until it is clarified. Inconsistencies currently include: Animation, Models, Leftover Rendering, Dialogue and Text. Clipping issues are not considered inconsistencies. Inconsistencies may not be included if the subject matter has not been explained well enough to judge. Evidence must be presented. Evidence includes pictures, audio clips, and videos. Evidence must not be edited. Allowed edits in pictures are lines or arrows or some sort of indication about where the inconsistency is. If any inconsistencies have been fixed, please write that it has been fixed, and provide evidence. Example Episode 2 - "The Shining Beacon" #Model - Shortly after Ruby Rose's Chibi moment, she pulls out Crescent Rose, but when she does, a duplicate is also still sheathed on her back. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) Ruby with sheathed CR.png|(1) Crescent Rose sheathed Ruby with sheathed and extended CR.png|(1) Crescent Rose both sheathed and extended cresent rose fix.png|(1) Crescent Rose now fixed (YouTube version) ''RWBY'' Trailers */"Red" Trailer/ */"White" Trailer/ */"Black" Trailer/ */"Yellow" Trailer/ Volume 1 *Episode 1 - "Ruby Rose" *Episode 2 - "The Shining Beacon" *Episode 3 - "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" *Episode 4 - "The First Step" *Episode 5 - "The First Step, Pt.2" *Episode 6 - "The Emerald Forest" *Episode 7 - "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *Episode 8 - "Players and Pieces" *Episode 9 - "The Badge and The Burden" *Episode 10 - "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" *Episode 11 - "Jaunedice" *Episode 12 - "Jaunedice, Pt.2" *Episode 13 - "Forever Fall" *Episode 14 - "Forever Fall, Pt.2" *Episode 15 - "The Stray" *Episode 16 - "Black and White" Volume 2 *Episode 1 - "Best Day Ever" *Episode 2 - "Welcome to Beacon" *Episode 3 - "A Minor Hiccup" *Episode 4 - "Painting the Town..." *Episode 5 - "Extracurricular" *Episode 6 - "Burning the Candle" *Episode 7 - "Dance Dance Infiltration" *Episode 8 - "Field Trip" *Episode 9 - "Search and Destroy" *Episode 10 - "Mountain Glenn" *Episode 11 - "No Brakes" *Episode 12 - "Breach" Volume 3 *Episode 1 - "Round One" *Episode 2 - "New Challengers..." *Episode 3 - "It's Brawl in the Family" *Episode 4 - "Lessons Learned" *Episode 5 - "Never Miss a Beat" *Episode 6 - "Fall" *Episode 7 - "Beginning of the End" *Episode 8 - "Destiny" *Episode 9 - "PvP" *Episode 10 - "Battle of Beacon" *Episode 11 - "Heroes and Monsters" *Episode 12 - "End of the Beginning" Volume 4 *"Volume 4 Character Short" *Episode 1 - "The Next Step" *Episode 2 - "Remembrance" *Episode 3 - "Of Runaways and Stowaways" *Episode 4 - "Family" *Episode 5 - "Menagerie" *Episode 6 - "Tipping Point" *Episode 7 - "Punished" *Episode 8 - "A Much Needed Talk" *Episode 9 - "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *Episode 10 - "Kuroyuri" *Episode 11 - "Taking Control" *Episode 12 - "No Safe Haven" Volume 5 *"Volume 5 Weiss Character Short" *"Volume 5 Blake Character Short" *"Volume 5 Yang Character Short" *Episode 1 - "Welcome to Haven" *Episode 2 - "Dread in the Air" *Episode 3 - "Unforeseen Complications" *Episode 4 - "Lighting the Fire" *Episode 5 - "Necessary Sacrifice" *Episode 6 - "Known by its Song" *Episode 7 - "Rest and Resolutions" *Episode 8 - "Alone Together" *Episode 9 - "A Perfect Storm" *Episode 10 - "True Colors" *Episode 11 - "The More the Merrier" *Episode 12 - "Vault of the Spring Maiden" *Episode 13 - "Downfall" *Episode 14 - "Haven's Fate" Volume 6 *"Volume 6 Adam Character Short" *Episode 1 - "Argus Limited" *Episode 2 - "Uncovered" *Episode 3 - "The Lost Fable" *Episode 4 - "So That's How It Is" *Episode 5 - "The Coming Storm" *Episode 6 - "Alone in the Woods" *Episode 7 - "The Grimm Reaper" *Episode 8 - "Dead End" *Episode 9 - "Lost" *Episode 10 - "Stealing from the Elderly" *Episode 11 - "The Lady in the Shoe" *Episode 12 - "Seeing Red" *Episode 13 - "Our Way" Volume 7 *Episode 1 - "The Greatest Kingdom" *Episode 2 - "A New Approach" *Episode 3 - "Ace Operatives" *Episode 4 - "Pomp and Circumstance" *Episode 5 - "Sparks" *Episode 6 - "A Night Off" *Episode 7 - "Worst Case Scenario" *Episode 8 - "Cordially Invited" *Episode 9 - "As Above, So Below" *Episode 10 - "Out in the Open" *Episode 11 - "Gravity" Other Media *''/RWBY Chibi/'' Trivia *There are several recurring issues throughout episodes, such as: **The placement of weapons such as Crescent Rose and Ember Celica. **The varied lighting on Pyrrha Nikos' weapon, Miló. **Constraint cubes being leftover from modeling poses. **The positions of characters, creatures and/or buildings in certain shots. **The height of characters in different scenes. Category:General Category:Inconsistencies